To Save a Friend
by slytheringurl-050614
Summary: This is a oneshot. It deals with the Final Horcrux and the final battle. HBP SPOILERS! HPGW, RWHG. Read and review...NO FLAMES


**This is something I just thought up on a whim. It is a one-shot. It's about the defeat of Voldemort. It makes me cry when I think about this...this goes out to all of me buddies who told me this theory, well, sorry but I had to make it suit my fancy.

* * *

**

_To Save a Friend _

_A One-Shot

* * *

_

_Dear Ron and Hermione,  
Meet me at Sirius' old house at noon. The final battle is near and I have some big new for the both of you.  
Love,  
Harry_

Hermione read and reread the note several times. It was good to hear from him once again. He had been away finding and destroying Voldemort's Horcruxes. Ron and Hermione had helped him at first then Ron proposed to Hermione. They had taken time off to plan the wedding. Ginny was in her final year at Hogwarts, which was now being run by McGonagall.

"Ron! It's time to go!" Hermione called, standing up from the couch in their flat. Ron walked out of the bedroom and walked up to Hermione.

"What time is it?" Ron asked as he kissed her cheek and grabbed his coat.

"11:50. We need to get going." Hermione said as she put her coat on as well. She got out her wand and she and Ron apparated into the kitchen of The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black.

"Harry! Are you here?" Hermione called, looking around the kitchen.

"'Mione! Ron!" Harry said cheerfully, though that cheer was false. He hugged his two best friends and motioned for them to sit down. The took a seat and Harry set two Butterbeers down in front of them, along with a third for himself.

"Harry, it's good to see you! How have you been?" Hermione asked.

"Been better, to tell you the truth. Been worse, but I've been better." Harry said, sincerely. "But please, tell me about the two of you! How are the wedding plans going?"

"Good. The plans are going fine. We've decided on July. That way, Ginny will be able to make it without missing school." Ron replied, taking a sip of his Butterbeer.

"Marvelous. Well, I suppose we should get right down to it. The final battle will take place within the next month at the latest. The earliest is tomorrow." Harry stated bluntly.

"Can we defeat him?" Hermione asked. "Did you destroy all the Horcruxes?"

"Yes, we can defeat him. I only have one more Horcrux to destroy. Don't worry, it is in my possession at this time." Harry replied, his voice a bit shaky.

"Well, where is it? Let's destroy the damn thing!" Ron shouted, standing up and slamming his fist down on the table.

"Ron, sit down. There is more to tell you. It's not that simple." Harry said firmly. Ron sat down with a curious expression on his face.

"Harry. What is the final Horcrux?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"The final Horcrux was created a long time ago. Nearly seventeen years in fact." Harry began. Hermione's eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips.

"No. It...it can't be!" She exclaimed, her eyes filling with tears.

"What? What is it? What is the final Horcrux!" Ron shouted.

"You're looking at it." Harry said simply. Ron's face paled and his eyes widened.

"What?" He asked softly.

"When Voldemort killed my parents, he turned me into his final Horcrux. That is my scar. That is how we are connected. Part of his soul lies in me." Harry explained. Tears began rolling down Hermione's cheeks and Ron just sat there in shock.

"How are you going to defeat him then?" Ron asked, his voice just above a whisper.

"That's where the two of you come in. During the final battle, I will take my own life, therfore destroying the final Horcrux. I need the two of you to combine your strength and kill Voldemort." Harry explained.

"No! Harry we can't! There must be another way!" Hermione screamed, sobbing.

"No, Hermione. There is no other way. I'm sorry, but I have no other choice. I have to do this. Please, promise me you will be okay with this. Promise me you will not mourn me. Promise me you will defeat him!" Harry cried. Hermione put her head in her hands and wept. Tears escaped Ron's eyes. Harry felt his eyes well up with tears as he watched his two best friends weep for him.

"Please. I love you both very much. Please promise me this." Harry said softly.

"I...I love you, too, mate. I promise I will do what you ask." Ron said, giving his friend a hug. It was not the type of hugs guys usually give each other, it was a hug between brothers.

"I love you, too, Harry. I promise as well." Hermione said, wiping her tears away and throwing her arms around Harry.

"Thank you. Thank you both so much. This means so much to me." Harry said through his tears, hugging both of his friends. Just then, Remus Lupin's head popped into the fireplace in the kitchen.

"HEY! It's time! They're just outside Hogwarts! Aurors are on their way! LET'S MOVE! McGonagall is lowering the wards around her office for sixty seconds starting...NOW!" Remus shouted. Everyone grabbed their wands as Remus' head disappeared. They apparated into the HeadMistress' office immediately.

"Well, it's good to see you all again. Harry, I suggest you told them?" McGonagall said solmenly.

"Yes. They know what must be done." Harry replied.

"Good. Now, all sixth and seventh years who wish to, and who we see fit, are prepared to fight. All Aurors and Ministry officials are on their way. They will be coming through the Honeydukes passage you told me about, Harry." McGonagall explained as they made their way to the Great Hall where everyone was meeting. As soon as they walked into the Great Hall, Ginny ran up to them.

"Harry! Thank God you're here!" She cried throwing her arms around him.

"Ginny! What are you doing? Are you fighting!" Harry exclaimed.

"Of course! They need all the help they can get!" Ginny replied. Harry pressed his lips against hers.

"Whatever happens, I want you to remember this. I love you, Ginny. I will always be with you, no matter what." Harry whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too. Harry, I've always loved you." Ginny said, kissing him again. Suddenly, there was a loud bang from outside. The wards were failing. Aurors and Ministry officials came pouring into the Great Hall.

"IT'S BEGINNING! EVERYONE GET READY! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO MOVE OUTSIDE! WE DONT WANT THEM IN THE SCHOOL!" Kingsley Shacklebolt shouted as the Aurors filled the Hall. Everyone stood and made their way towards the Entrance Hall. The doors opened and many people gasped at the sight that lay before them. Death Eaters, Dementors, and Werewolves stood at the gates to the school as the sun began to set. Harry felt someone lay a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Remus Lupin standing next to him with his wand out.

"Are you nervous Harry?" Remus asked.

"I am about to sacrifice myself for a cause my parents and many others died for. Of course I'm nervous! But at least now I shall be able to be with my parents again. I will be able to be with Sirius again. I'm ready." Harry said defiantly.

Your parents would be so proud of you now. So would Sirius, and so am I." Remus replied. There was a loud crash in the distance as the gates to Hogwarts broke down and the wards were let down. There was a mad frenzy as the Dark Side surged forward. The Light Side hesitated slightly before surging forward as well. There was a great crash as the two sides met, followed by the flashing of lights coming from wands as spells flew in all directions. Hermione and Ron stayed close to Harry. They knew at any moment, Voldemort might appear and they would be needed. Ginny was sticking close to her brother and her boyfriend. She had no idea of Harry's plans. She was sure they would come away from this battle victoriously and begin their new life together.

The battle raged on for hours. Suddenly, there was a great flash of light and Lord Voldemort appeared before Harry. Death Eaters formed a circle around them and put up barriers to keep stray spells from entering. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny somehow managed to be included in the barrier. A Death Eater tried to get them out, but Voldemort stopped them.

"NO! Let them watch. Let them hear how the Great Harry Potter begged for death after I tortured him. Let them hear how I was kind enough to grant him that wish!" Voldemort hissed. He raised his wand and pointed it at Harry.

"I will not beg for anything." Harry stated boldly, raising his wand as well. "You will not want to kill me soon, Tom." Harry added as Voldemort cringed at the use of his Muggle father's name.

"Oh really? And why is that?" Voldemort asked.

"I am the final Horcrux." Harry stated.

"Yes, I know that. But, dear Harry, I have others!" Voldemort replied.

"No. You don't. Not anymore at least. They are all gone, I should know. I destroyed all of them, except me." Harry replied, malice dripping from his every word. Voldemort's eyes...or slits really...grew wide with fear.

"NO! YOU'RE LYING!" He shrieked.

"No. I assure you I'm not. If you kill me, you are mortal." Harry replied.

"DAMN! THERE IS ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT AND I CAN'T TAKE THAT CHANCE!" Voldemort roared.

"You can't. But I will. Goodbye, Tom." Harry said before he pointd his wand at his throat.

"NO!" Came a cry, but it wasn't Voldemort. It was Ginny.

"Silencio!" Harry cried, silencing her. He pointed his wand once more at his throat. There was a great flash of light somewhere in the distance followed by many distant screams. Harry didn't have time to look. "I love you, Ginny." He said before saying the Severing Charm. A deep gash appeared on his throat as blood poured from it. He fell to the ground as life slowly drained out of him. Ginny's body was racked with silent sobs. Ron and Hermione turned towards Voldemort with both of their wands raised.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" A voice bellowed, but it was neither Ron nor Hermione. There was a flash of green light and Voldemort's body went rigid. He was finally dead. Completely and totally dead. Severus Snape removed his Death Eater masked and smiled. He was finally free. He looked up and saw the face of the one who set him free. Albus Dumbledore stood above Voldemort's body with his wand out. Ginny fainted, along with Hermione. Ron collapsed with shock. Fawkes flew over to Harry's lifeless body and cried. He cried because he knew Harry Potter was dead. He cried because he knew that there was no way to save him. Suddenly, there was a flash of white light. It was so bright, it nearly blinded on-lookers. Harry's body began to rise in the air. There was another flash of bright light and Harry's body began to convulse. Another blinding flash and it stopped. Harry's body began to float back down to the ground. Harry's chest began moving up and down as life poured back into his body. His eyes fluttered open and there were many gasps.

"Did it work?" Harry choked out.

"Yes, Harry. He is gone." Dumbledore said, kneeling next to him.

"PROFESSOR! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Harry cried, sitting up in a flash.

"Yes, Harry. I never really died. It was all a set-up, with Severus' help, of course." He explained, nodding his head in the direction of Snape.

"How am I still alive?" Harry asked.

"Because you sacrificed yourself to save a friend, a loved one. You killed the Voldemort inside of you while still preserving your pure soul." Dumbledore explained. Ginny began to come to. Harry looked over at her and grabbed his wand.

"Finite Incantatem." He said softly. Ginny's eyes darted toward where Harry's dead body lay the last time she was conscious. Instead she saw her supposedly dead Headmaster helping her supposedly dead boyfriend to his feet.

"Harry? Is...is that really you?" Ginny asked softly, standing up.

"Yes, Gin. It's really me." Harry said, smiling. Ginny screamed and ran over to him and threw her arms around him. She kissed him anywhere her lips could find. Fawkes' tears had healed Harry's neck so she squeezed him tightly as she kissed his neck. Harry grabbed her face and kissed her square on the lips. Hermione and Ron soon began to come to.

"HARRY!" They both screamed running over to him. Ginny backed away just as they threw their arms around him.

"Is he really gone?" Hermione asked through her tears of joy.

"Yes, 'Mione. He's gone and I'm here to stay." Harry replied, smiling.

"Harry, mate. I am so glad you're alive. I couldn't have made it without you." Ron said, hugging his best friend as tears rolled down his face.

"Harry!" Came the voice of Remus Lupin. "Did it work?"

"Yes. He's dead." Harry replied, looking over at where they Aurors were carting away the last of the Death Eaters.

"But...you're still here?" Remus asked.

"It's a long story." Harry sighed.

"Alright. Well, why dont the four of you go home and get some rest. We can handle it from here." Remus said as he gave Harry a quick hug then turned to walk away.

"Yes. We need to get home." Hermione replied.

"I believe I can allow Miss Weasley to go home with the three of you. N.E.W.T.'s are over." Dumbledore said, smiling.

"Thank you, Professor." Ginny said, smiling. Professor Dumbledore nodded and walked away to help the Aurors.

"Before we go, I need to do something." Harry said walking over to Ginny. "Ginny, I love you so much. I just wish I had realized it sooner." Harry began. Ginny smiled.

"I love you, too. I love you so much." Ginny replied. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. Ginny's eyes went wide. Harry bent down on one knee and Ginny's eyes filled with tears.

"Ginny Weasley...will you marry me?" Harry asked, opening the box to reveal a stunning diamond ring.

"Yes! Oh Harry! Of course!" Ginny replied, tears rolling down her cheeks as Harry slipped the ring onto her finger. He stood up and kissed her. They kissed with such passion as the sun began to rise over the grounds. The battle lasted all night, but now it was over. The Light Side had succeeded. The world was free from the evil Dark Lord forever. But, to Harry and Ginny, none of that mattered. All that mattered was that they were in love. They were ready to start their lives together. They were happy. For the first time in seventeen years, Harry Potter was truly happy.

**FIN

* * *

**

**Well...there it is. There is my first attempt at a one-shot...written in one day. Read and Review...I love all of you!**


End file.
